


Don't you dare say it

by oglogloth



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: "Fuck off, we wanted to sleep." Koga makes a deliberately lost attempt to push Subaru away, and then contradicts himself: "And what else do you remember?"
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 10





	Don't you dare say it

**Author's Note:**

> roses are red  
> violets are blue  
> i'm a bad translator  
> but subakoga deserve the best i can do
> 
> i'm also a bad poet
> 
> big thanks to @yellinyellow in twt for betaing 💖
> 
> оригинал па рузге: https://vk.com/wall-163412538_220

A light strikes right in the eyes. The fluffy heat nearby immediately disappears — Daikichi and Leon, without really waking up, go to meet the guest.

Stupid Subaru. He studies till the night and yet helps his mother at her work. Right now he decides to do his homework. And he won't turn the light off. Thanks for silence, at least.

Dogs come back, but Koga can't sleep anyway: if it's because of light or because Subaru is not right here.

Koga is annoyed tossing and turning, but in the end he gets up.

With almost closed eyes he finds a table to the touch, sits on the floor near chair leaning closer to Subaru's legs. He lays his head on Subaru's lap, almost knocking it on the table. Subaru at once pats Koga's head and slightly scrathes it, without saying a word.

It relaxes. And calms.  
Koga presses his face onto Subaru's warm laps and like that he even can't see a lamp...  
By force of will, he shakes off a nap.

"Finish already with homework. When did you become a cramp?" He yawns.

"It is forbidden not to do advanced math." Subaru makes a tired giggle and pats Koga's head in excuse.

He hugs Subaru's legs in answer.

"I want to sleep." Koga doesn't give up. "Come with me, your math won't go away."

"Test is tomorrow. I need to learn it. Go without me, i'll come later."

"Can't sleep without you."

An awkward silence falls. Koga sighs and rubs his face with Subaru's lap. Subaru catches his face with palm and gently strokes it.

The absurdity of the situation is lulling. No doubt everything will hurt tomorrow if they won't go to sleep like normal people. Even Daikichi and Leon are smarter — they lay on warmed big futon. But Koga meets Subaru so rarely, even if they live together. Shitty university, Subaru studies like insane, doesn't want to be a disappointment.

He has nice legs.

Koga dodges and watches Subaru. He looks so different when he isn't clowning. Koga has goosebumps from his deep glance.  
And at the same time he feels dumb sadness looking on the pouches under his eyes. Fucking uni.

"You're sexy when you study math, you know?" Koga tries his last secret weapon.

"Huh?" Subaru looks at him, puzzled.

"Let's go to sleep faster, or I won't hold back."

Subaru laughs and suddenly answers: "You're cute when you sit and persuade me like that."

Koga again presses his face into Subaru's lap, tries to hide his blushing cheeks.

"I hate your dumb uni. Don't you understand yet in school that education is shit. If they will load you like that again, I'll set on Leon and Daikichi on your homework and personally will bite your professor." In confirmation Koga catches Subaru's finger with teeth.

"I've almost finished." Subaru boops Koga with other finger, and Koga calms.

"I picked up a song. That ugly from Transformers, you like it. Tomorrow write your test faster and run back, we'll play a little."

Subaru leans and kisses Koga somewhere on the cheek. Koga feels Subaru's light of gratitude.

Subaru turns off a fucking lamp and finally pulls Koga to the futon.

They fall, twisted limbs, tossing and turning for a long time, shoving the dogs, until they are comfortable.  
Subaru in Koga's hands looks so unreal, supernatural.

... It brings back memories.  
He doesn't want to sleep anymore.

"Hey." Koga quietly calls Subaru, stroking his profile with his fingertips. "Remember our second year in school? When you idiot got scared and ran away. I came to you that time."

"Yeah." Subaru chuckles and it brings strange warm in the chest. "By the way, thanks for staying with me later. It was the best sleepover in my life."

"What would you do without me." Koga sighs and pulls Subaru closer.

Subaru then by hook or by crook forced Koga to spend the night with him. He wasn't used to it, but it was cool anyway. Koga had never stayed in friends' before.

He thought he had finally found his home with UNDEAD — but then Subaru, bright and dumb, unbearably charming, he called angry and scary Koga to himself. And led himself like he couldn't live without him.  
Does Subaru know that in that night he made Koga cross an unseen line of rejection? That Koga won't ever let him go now?

"You know." Subaru suddenly continues. "I calmed then because of brilliance, yes, but not moon's and bike's. Because of you. Your eyes were shining. I noticed it from the first day at school." He dreamily sighs and leans for a small kiss.

God, he is such an idiot.  
The prettiest idiot in the world.

"Fuck off, we wanted to sleep." Koga makes a deliberately lost attempt to push Subaru away, and then contradicts himself: "And what else do you remember?"

"Our first kiss."

Yeah, it's unforgettable.

On their third year Subaru was in desperate need of money — not his usual, but for real. And without much of thinking Koga suggested part-time at his father's. He explained away that it was so fucking boring to carry boxes on his only own, they would chat at least. And he wouldn't left a classmate in need. Subaru then surprisingly twisted his eyebrows on "classmate" — Gami-san, I thought we were bff! You're breaking my heart!  
But Koga did the opposite — he knew that Subaru missed his father. Koga's dad was boring piece of shit, but at least he always told his stupid stories and sometimes did awkward dad's touches. So maybe it'll work.

In that day there was an awful test or other unpleasant shit, and it was rainy. Subaru, angry and sad, quarelled all the people he only could, and went away from the storage.

Koga could not do anything, but followed him.  
Could not, but pulled him, stopping and deploying.  
Could not, but tighten the lace on his hood, so that only his lips stuck out.  
And of course he kissed Subaru.

Koga remembers it even now — that feeling when you in both cold and hot. He has never been more stressed than then. He has even got ready to run away as far as he could.  
Until Subaru hugged him with dripping cold hands and pressed him closer.

"You was so romantic at those moment, Gami-san." Subaru giggles, paying tribute to the past.

"Shut up and do not call me like that ever again." Koga frowns and grabs Subaru into close huggies — for sure.

But suddenly he resists, heavy breathing. Koga can see his bright eyes even in the darkness of room.

"Koga, I think I lo..."

"Shh. Don't you dare say it." Koga grabs Subaru's lips with his fingers, makes it difficult to finish, but then he accidentally sticks and instead of holding slowly strokes. “Only after me, understood?”

Subaru sighs with surprise, almost admiration. Koga disengages his grip, making sure Subaru doesn't continue.

"Honestly, I think it's a bad comparison but you're dumb, so you deserve. Silence. I think I like you because you're like a dog. Same clingy and cheerful. And sometimes fluffy."

Subaru wheezes intensely into Koga's chest, holding out laughter. Koga carefully strokes his shoulder.

Finally, Subaru calms after his funny agony. And, it seems, he immediately falls asleep.

"Koga. You know the thing anyway."

Looks like not.

Koga settles down, shoving sleeping dogs and hugging Subaru.

"Yeah. Me you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i also have a headcanon that koga helped trickstar record nijiiro no seasons because yeahhh rockkk


End file.
